Whut?
by My Heart Stained Blue
Summary: Bleach is REAL! ShuhueiXOC HEY! THIS IS FOR YA, GURL! GOOD JOB FOR DOING WELL FOR POA AND WORK HARD! MUACK! LOVE YA!
1. Nugu?

HEY ALL!

This fic is dedicated to my friend, Izumi *name changed for privacy sake* who has worked really really really hard to be promoted to the next level in her academics!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD JOOOOOOOOOOOOB!

That doesn't mean that other readers can't enjoy it!

ENJOY!

-Ti

XXX

Normal POV – Izumi's House 

"Ma? We have new neighbours?" Izumi asked her mother.

"Oh. Yes. They are from Japan. A strange bunch I must say. A platinum blond kid, an orange head, a tattooed young man, a lady with braids in front, a girl with pink hair on a man whose hair has bells. A bald man who hangs out with a person with pretty eyebrows. They say they are related and came here to study…except for the lady and the man with bells, they said they were looking for work. Good thing I watch all those animes with you. I can understand a lot of things they were saying. Go and give these goodies to them. As a welcome gift and invite them over for lunch tomorrow if they are free." Izumi's mother said pushing a basket to her daughter.

"I just came back from school…" she said lazily.

"It wouldn't take you that long!" she said pushing her protesting daughter out of the house.

Izumi dragged her feet to her neighbour's door and knocked.

No reply.

She knocked again.

Still no reply.

"Guess they went out." She said to herself about to walk off when the door opened to reveal the most handsome, smexy and hot guy she has ever seen.

"Hisagi Shuhuei?" she said dumbly.

"How in the world do you know my name?" Shuhuei asked suspiciously.

'Why would I not? You are the lieutenant of the Ninth Divi-WHUUUT!" Shuhuei had dragged Izumi into the house and closed the door.

"How in the world do you know that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Huh? I can't hear you. Speak up." She said.

"How did you know that I was Hisagi Shuhuei and I am the fukataicho of the 9th?" he asked again.

"Dude. You are like super famous. Maybe not super famous, but you are still famous. Why would I not know!"

"You are a Shinigami?"

"Err…no. You mean Shinigamis are real?"

"Of course they are real!"

"So hollows, vasto lordes and Grimnjow actually exist?"

"Like duh!"

"So, Ichigo is real? Aizen is real? You are real?"

"No. We are dead and you are seeing our ghosts."

"Technically you guys are dead."

"That's true. We are real, okay. But, what do you mean when you said that I was famous?"

"Dude. You are the all famous Hisagi Shuhuei who drinks. The dude who has a 69n on his face like Kensei. The dude who fears his own sword. The guy who like Matsumoto Rangiku."

"How did you know I like Rangiku-san?!" He asked stepping back from her, "Stalker" he hissed.

"Err….." Izumi said looking at his weirdly, "I think it better if I show you!" she said taking her phone out.

XXX

"They filmed us?" Shuhuei asked.

"I thought you were drawn by Tite."

"I'm real, not drawn." He said annoyed.

"Are you really that old?" Izumi asked.

"I AM BAAACK!" Ikkaku announced, "Who the heck are you?"

"Hello, I am Izumi. Nice to meet you, Ikkaku-san." She said bowing to him.

"How the heck do you know my name?" he asked drawing out his wooden bokken.

"Apparently, we are famous. Look!" Shuhuei said showing Ikkaku Izumi's phone.

"Are you serious? How did I get this famous in the Living World. And this isn't even Karakura Town. This is…..er….where is this again?" Ikkaku asked scratching his 'hair'.

"Singapore."

"Ya. This is Singapore. And I have never been here in my whole life. How could I be famous!?"

Izumi snatched the phone from Shuhuei and read a text out to him.

"Bleach ?is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Tite Kubo. Bleach follows the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki after he obtains the powers of a Soul Reaper (, Shinigami, literally, "Death God") —a death personification similar to the Grim Reaper—from another Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. His newfound powers force him to take on the duties of defending humans from evil spirits and guiding departed souls to the afterlife.

Bleach has been serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since August 2001, and has been collected into 56 tankōbon volumes as of September 2012[update]. Since its publication, Bleach has spawned a media franchise that includes an animated television series that was produced by Studio Pierrot in Japan from 2004 to 2012, two original video animations, four animated feature films, seven rock musicals, and numerous video games, as well as many types of Bleach-related merchandise.

Viz Media obtained foreign television and home video distribution rights to the Bleach anime on March 15, 2006. Cartoon Network's Adult Swim began airing Bleach in the United States on September 9, 2006. Viz Media has licensed the manga for English-language publication in the United States and Canada, and has released 51 bound volumes as of November 2012[update] as well as published chapters of Bleach in its Shonen Jump magazine since November 2007. Viz Media released the first Bleach film, Bleach: Memories of Nobody, on DVD in North America on October 14, 2008. The second film, Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion, was released on September 15, 2009. The third film, Bleach: Fade to Black, was released on November 15, 2011. In addition, Hulu released subtitled versions of the anime a week after each episode aired in Japan.

Volumes of the manga have sold more than 78 million copies in Japan, and is one of the most sold manga in the United States. The anime adaptation has been similarly received; it was rated as the fourth most popular anime television series in Japan in 2006 and held a position amongst the top ten anime in the United States from 2006 to 2008. The series received the Shogakukan Manga Award for the shōnen demographic in 2005, and is among the best-selling manga issues in both Japan and the United States. In 2011, Bleach was ranked 8th for top selling manga in Japan."

"Too much info….." Ikkaku said question marks all over his head...

"Basically, you guys are part of this Japanese comic aka manga called Bleach which was made into a anime, which is something like a cartoon. And you guys are famous among many anime watchers and manga readers worldwide." Izumi summarised.

"Who is this Tite Kubo dude?" Ikkaku asked "And how dare he draw me?!"

"Er…I am pretty sure he didn't know you guys were real….." Izumi defended Tite.

"For the last time WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEE EEEEEEEEE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL!" the two of them screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

That's all for chappie one!

Love ya all!

Do review!

-Tina


	2. Sch

XXX IZUMI"S POV XXX 4e2 CLASSROOM XXX CHEMISTRY LESSON XXX

It has been two months ever since the Shinigami came to stay beside me. I can't believe it. My bias Hisagi Shuhuei. Stays. Beside. Me.

They even go to my school. It's already weird to have anime characters walking around you, alive. It's even weirder to have them going to your school. They are WAAY older than the maximum age limit for the senior class!

To make things even weirder, my school is an ALL GIRLS school. How in the world did Shuhuei, Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika get in? How in the world did Marion Yip (Principal) agree to this?!

Tina( A/N That's me) thinks that the Court used the Memory Modifier on the MOE (A/N Ministry of Education) people. I think she is right though. I mean how else is this possible? And why did (A/N Form Teacher) make Shuhuei sit beside me? I am distracted enough even without my bias beside me. But now, I am even more distracted. I have to force myself to not stare at him. Grr….Why is Shuhuei so cute? If he continues being this cute, I will just jump down the building just to make him save me. KYA~~~~~~

The Shinigamis' mission here in Singapore is weird. Sotaicho told them to 'kill' Hollows…..But so far in these two months there had been no news of bombs exploding anywhere or unknown craters in the middle of the street or broken buildings or dented playgrounds or snowfall…

Tina thinks that they are all afraid of Toshiro whom she has a serious crush one. (A/N I LOVE HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO)

Oh please! I bet they are all scared of Shuhuei. Kya~~~~ He is so kawaii~~~

"Um…Izumi-san?" I was rudely awoken from my train of thoughts by Shu…..Did I say rudely?

I was nicely awoken from my daze by Shuhuei.

"Yes?"

"You hadn't written anything on your paper…It has been 5 minutes ever since the paper was given out."

I looked down at the worksheet on my table.

"Aaaah. Riiiight." I said picking my pen up to write my name.

That was so embarrassing.

Silence filled the table again.

I hurriedly did the Multiple Choice Questions in a record breaking speed of 10 minutes for 12 questions.

Izumi. You are a genius.

"Urm…how do you do the ninth question?" he asked me out of nowhere causing me to be startled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"S'okay"

What was the ninth question?

Let's see..

_Which of the following is not a correct way to make potassium hydroxide?_

_1) K (s) + H__2__0 (I)_

_2) K__2__SO__4__ (aq) + Na__2__CO__3__ (aq)_

_3) K__2__CO__3__ (aq) + NaOH (aq)_

"Oh….This question….The answer is not 1 because theoretically potassium and water would give you potassium hydroxide. But it is too dangerous as it will cause an explosion. The answer 2 is out because there is no hydroxide in the equation. So it's 3. " I say smiling.

"Ahhh." Shuhuei said, "Arigato."

"You are welcome." I said. _He's so good-looking._

I turn my attention back to my paper to prevent myself from doing anything embarrassing.

Damn…why me…out of everyone else why did he have to stay beside me. Sit beside me for almost every lesson.

I really hope I don't do anything that embarrassing.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX RECESS XXX OUTSIDE 4e3 CLASSROOM (A/N My classroom) XXX

What is taking that Mrs. Seet (A/N My English teacher) so long to dismiss them for recess.

WHY is that Tina SLEEEPING during lesson?

She's not the only one though.

But still! What is popular is not always right!

"Waiting for your friend?" A familiar voice asked me.

_Shit_

"Shuhuei-kun what are doing you doing here?"

"Er…" Shuhuei dragged.

I raised my eyebrows. Did he come here to see me? Nay. Not a chance.

"I came to see Ikkaku and Yumichika."

Knew it.

I turned my attention back to the window. Trying to ignore him.

Tina was sleeping with her head on the table. Her right desk partner was trying to make her sleeping less obvious.

Toshiro was seated on Tina's left, taking notes I am not surprised.

Behind them was Ikkaku playing with his partner, Joyce's penknife.

Smack in front was Yumichika with Karis. Both sleeping….

How hardworking.

Finally they are dismissed.

Toshiro packs his things very quickly as makes his way out of the room in neck-breaking speed.

"Taicho is fast even without shunpo…." Shuhuei said in awe from behind me.

"I JUST DIED AND CAME BACK ALIVE!" Ikkaku screamed as Mrs Seet left the classroom and was distance away from the room.

I sweat-dropped.

I heard Shuhuei mutter something under his breath. Something about Ikkaku and shame.

I shrugged and went into the classroom.

"Good Morning!" I said sarcastically, tapping on Tina's shoulder.

"Five more minutes Mom…" she muttered sleepily.

I sighed and gave her one hard flick on her head.

"OWWWIE!"

"Good Morning" I repeated myself.

"Mornin." She mumbled rubbing her head.

"Let's go eat!" I said happily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Huh? Me?"

"No. Him?"

"Who?"

"You have a problem with me don't you?" Shuhuei asked.

"Yeap." Tina said giving off a really scary aura.

"Tina…."

"Whatever Haters gonna hate!"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Haters gonna hate. You're right, teme."

XXX


End file.
